


Once Upon A... Whatever

by Xoemac



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoemac/pseuds/Xoemac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ideas, drabbles, crossovers and ficlets that might generate into individual stories or might not focusing primarily on SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save Me

ONCE UPON A... WHATEVER

SAVE ME...

_Mandatory disclaimer: Once Upon A Time belongs Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Regina looked up from her desk as Mary Margaret walked into her office unannounced. She gave the other woman a momentary glance before going back to her work. She didn't have time for this.

"Regina answer me."

"I'm rather busy at the moment Mary Margaret if you could come back later." She said rather curtly. A little bit of the old Queen coming to the fore.

"Busy doing what?"

"Getting some answers."

"Would getting these answers have anything to do with the items you got from the pawn shop?" Regina looked up. She wasn't really surprised that she knew. Belle was probably on the phone to her the minute she walked out of the shop. She sighed as she got up from her desk to pour herself a drink. "Well?"

"Since you've obviously been talking to Belle you already know the answer to that question." Regina said as she took a sip from her glass. "Aren't you the least bit curious about what happened in Camelot?" She placed her now empty glass on the table and walked over to Mary Margaret. "Don't you want to find out why we couldn't stop it?"

"Of course I do. You know I do. But to try a summoning spell without the dagger could be very dangerous Regina."

"What's dangerous is letting her play these games with us." Mary Margaret bit her tongue as Regina continued. "Now the summoning spell will bring her to me." She gestured to scroll on her desk. "And amulet I got from Belle should serve as a suitable substitute for the dagger. At least for a little while."

"How long is a little while?" Mary Margaret asked skeptically.

"Hopefully long enough to get some answers from her."

"Assuming of course she tells you the truth."

"If the amulet works the way it should it'll be just like using the dagger. She'll have no choice."

"It's still a dangerous risk. Why do it?"

"Because I have to know!" Regina snapped. "I have to know where this... where this is coming from. I could see it that night we came back. That look in her eyes. With you and David it was disappointment, the others contempt perhaps. But with me…" She trailed off. "That look…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. "It was only there for a moment. That was a look of pure hate."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Regina that's not true. Emma blames us all for whatever happened in Camelot. Please don't place the blame for everything on yourself."

Regina chuckled slightly. "I'm not. She is." She raised her hand to stop Mary Margaret from interrupting. "As I said you didn't see look in her eyes that night we came back. And yes she holds us all responsible for letting the Darkness take her. But she blames me and she hates me for it." Mary Margaret tried to interrupt again. "Snow…" She froze at Regina using her real name. "Something happened back there. Something I did… something so awful… that I… we lost her." A single tear slid down Regina's cheek as she closed her eyes.

Mary Margaret moved toward Regina and she tried not to notice how she flinched slightly when she wrapped her arms around the other woman. As she held her former stepmother, the carefully crafted veneer of strength Regina had been projecting, mostly for Henry's sake, started to crumble.

"I have to know…" Regina whispered. "Don't you understand? She sacrificed herself for me and somehow, someway I betrayed her." Tears were now flowing from her eyes. "I have to make it right." Snow held on tighter, tears forming in her own eyes as the Evil Queen sobbed her stepdaughter's arms.

* * *

 

Later that evening a small group stood before the library clock tower. Regina was on her hands and knees drawing an elaborate design in chalk on the ground. David and Mary Margaret were watching with interest.

"What's that supposed to do?" David asked.

Regina sat up on her knees. Looking from the drawing she in her hand and back to the design on the ground before her. Satisfied that it was accurate, she held out her hand and David helped her up.

"This is ancient magic according to Belle probably as old the Dark One itself. If I did this correctly as long as I have the amulet and stay within the circle I should be protected. Emma won't be able to harm me. You two however don't have such protection so I would advise you not to engage her in any way. Hopefully her attention will be focused entirely on me."

Mary Margaret stepped up to her again. "Regina please don't do this. Or at least wait till we get the dagger back."

"The dagger could be anywhere. The longer we wait the harder it will be to free Emma. I need to know what went on while we were in Camelot. If we know that we're one step closer to saving her." Regina gently pushed Mary Margaret and David away from the circle.

As they watched Regina take her place in the center of the circle and begin to silently chant to herself David whispered to his wife. "I don't like this."

"I don't either but she's determined." Mary Margaret sighed. "Where's Robin I thought he would be here to help protect Regina." She asked looking around as if just noticing he wasn't there. In fact she can't remember the last time she actually saw Robin.

"I don't know." David answered. "He's been keeping to himself since we got back."

"I hope there's no trouble."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just everything going on with Emma. He's probably giving her space and time to deal with it." He put his arm around her. "They're true loves everything will work out."

Before Mary Margaret could respond they both heard Regina call out.

"Dark One I summon thee!" The golden amulet in her right began to glow. "Dark One I summon thee!" The wind began to pick up around them and it seemed to grow just a little bit darker. "By the rites of the Ancients and the mercy of the Maker, Dark One I summon thee!"

There was the faint sound of thunder in the distance. Then the sound of heels clicking on the pavement. And finally a voice from the darkness.

"You know you do have my cell phone number. You could've just called Your Majesty."

Emma was walking slowly to her (former) friend. Her blond, almost white, hair drawn tightly back into a ponytail. Her hands resting in the pockets of her black leather overcoat. The high heeled lace up boots echoing with each step. She stalked toward the circle and stopped at the edge. She brought a hand up and tapped the air in front of her. It flashed white for a brief second before dissipating. "That won't last long you know."

"Long enough."

"Long enough for what?"

"For me to get the answers I seek."

"You want answers, read a book."

Emma turned to walk away. Regina held out her hand and the amulet flared. "Stop!"

Suddenly Emma found she couldn't move. She spun around and glared at Regina. "Well aren't we the clever little kitten. That won't last long either." She turned to walk away again. But Regina yelled 'STOP' and she was frozen once more. "You're starting to annoy me Your Majesty." Emma glared at her.

Regina stood before the Dark One. "I want to know what happened in Camelot. I want to know what happened between us."

Emma sneered at her. "Go to hell."

"You've been summoned by the ancient rites Dark One. You will answer the question!" Regina yelled back at her.

Thunder began to rumble around them as Emma's anger grew. Lightning began to flash in the heavens. Snow instinctively grabbed David's arm as another thunderclap exploded above them. She looked over at her daughter whose face was a mask of fury. She had to fight the urge to turn away.

"Answer me!" Regina shouted again as another flash of lightning and thunder went off. She tightened her grip on the amulet, pouring more of her magic into it intensifying the glow. Emma winced in pain as she fought the command. "Tell me what happened!"

"You happened…" Thunder roared. "You… did this to me…" Emma replied. Lightning and thunder erupted above them. "You made me into this…"

"No…" Regina gasped. "We were trying to save you. I was going to save you."

"You abandoned me." Emma spat back. "You left me to drown in the dark."

Regina shook her head. "No." The amulet glowed even brighter. "I would never... I want the truth!"

The others could feel the rage coming off Emma in waves, but Regina paid it no mind. She was determined to get the answers she seeks.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret shouted, but it was clear the Queen didn't hear her.

"Tell me!" The thunder increased. The wind began to howl. "Tell me what I've done!" More lightning and thunder. "TELL ME! TELL M…"

There was a final blast of thunder and Emma screamed.

"YOU BROKE MY HEART!"


	2. Meet the Family

MEET THE FAMILY

_Mandatory disclaimer: Once Upon A Time belongs to Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon._

Granny’s diner was packed. Of course it was lunch time but that’s not the reason nearly every table and booth and stool was occupied. All eyes were on the last booth as Regina Mills finished her tale. Sitting next to her, Emma Swan placed her hand on top of her friends and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Sitting across from them was a young man with shaggy dark hair. As Regina finished he sat back, running his left hand through his hair exposing in full the dark leather patch covering his eye. Emma stared it at it for moment and wondered how a man barely in his thirties could have suffered such an injury.

The man opened his mouth for moment and then closed it again. “Okay.” He said taking a deep breath.

“Mr. Harris?” Regina asked.

“Please call me Xander.” He smiled at her. “Now before you continue let me see if I understand what you’ve told me so far.” He began. “You, Regina,” He pointed at the dark haired woman. “Are in reality the ‘Evil Queen’” He said this while making air quotes. “From the fairy tale of Snow White, who is…” He pointed to Emma. “Your mother.”

“That is correct Mr… Xander.” Regina told him.

He continued. “Now thirty odd years ago, you were defeated by the forces of Snow White and Prince Charming, a sentence even giving the freak show that is my life I’d never thought I’d utter, so in revenge you cast a powerful curse that essentially removed everyone within its radius from the Everlands and transported them to a town in Maine with no memory of their previous lives a condition which they remained in for twenty-eight years until you, Emma,” Pointing at the blond next to Regina. “Arrived in Storybrooke to break the curse, having been brought here by the son you gave up for adoption that just happened to end up being adopted by Regina.” They saw him glance up at the ceiling and shake his head slightly.

“Now after a series of events.” He continued. “The two of you ended up back in the Enchanted Forest only you had somehow gone back to a time before Regina became the ‘Evil Queen’” Again he made air quotes. “In fact you’d had arrived at the moment shortly after your mother had killed your first love Daniel.” Regina nodded silently and Xander noticed Emma squeezing her friends hand a little tighter. “It was during this visit that you’d discovered that your mother had altered your memories and erased from your mind the fact that you had become pregnant with Daniel’s child before his death.”

“That is correct.” Regina began. “My mother had spirited me away under the pretense of some sort familial obligation and we had stayed away during my pregnancy. I gave birth to my child some seven months later and my mother immediately took him from me and erased the knowledge of his existence from my memory.” She took a deep breath. “We returned to the castle several days later and it was shortly after that the wedding between King Leopold and I took place.”

“And you have no idea what she did with your son?”

“No Mr… Xander, as I said she took him from me right after his birth and immediately placed a memory spell on me.”

“But you have a suspicion that she sent him here. To this realm.”

“That is our belief yes.”

Xander leaned back and silently drummed his fingers on the table. Regina and Emma looked at each other nervously. Then he spoke. “Okay then. We’ll do a locater spell.”

Regina looked at him quizzically. “I’m sorry?”

“A locater spell.” He explained. “You think you mother banished your son somewhere in this realm. So we’ll do a locater spell to find him for you. Shouldn't be too difficult not with Willow handling it. She’ll take some of your blood do her hoodoo voodoo and hopefully by this time tomorrow you’ll know where your son is.”

Xander noticed Regina and Emma sharing a look. “What is it?”

“Mr. Harris…” Regina began. “We’ve already done a locater spell.”

“You have?” Xander started to get an uneasy feeling. “And you found him?”

“Yes we have.” She answered back.

“Okay.” Xander leaned forward his elbows resting on the table. “So what is it you would like the Watchers Council to do… Check him out? Arrange an introduction?”

Regina suddenly looked very nervous. “We’ve already spoken to the Council. Mr. Giles was most helpful. As was Miss Rosenberg.”

“You spoke to Giles and Willow?” It was Xander who was getting nervous now.

“Yes. After Miss Rosenberg checked our results with her own spell and her rather vigorous interrogation as to our motives, she recommended to Mr. Giles that he arrange this meeting.”

“And why would they do that?” He asked despite having a very bad feeling he already knew.

“Because Mr… Xander…” Regina began to stumble on her words. “It would seem that… you…” She took a deep breath. “It appears that…” She stopped again and looked to him as though she was about to have a panic attack.

“You are her son Mr. Harris.” Emma finally said.

Xander stared at both women for several minutes his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. “Well…” He finally managed to utter. “Shit.”


	3. Meet the Family 2

MEET THE FAMILY 2

_Mandatory disclaimer: Once Upon A Time belongs Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon._

Xander walked into the diner at Granny’s. He was supposed to join his newly found brother, Henry, and Henry’s grandmother for breakfast but a check in with Scooby Central took longer than he anticipated. In fact he was still on the phone as he joined them in their booth.

“For the last time I do not a bodyguard.” As he sat down next to Henry, Ruby placed a large black coffee in front of him. He mouthed ‘bless you’ at her and she winked back. “I know she’s called the ‘Evil Queen’ but she is also my mom so I think I’m safe with her.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Well then go and ask the ‘Evil Nerd’ how he likes being judged for his past.” He tried to take another. “Ok, fine, I’ll make you a deal… if it will get everybody off my back I’ll check in at regular intervals if I miss any of them you guys can come in swords swinging, deal?” He waited for an answer. “Good. I’ll call you tomorrow Dawn. My love to everybody.”

“Problems?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Just family. You know how it is.” He answered and she nodded.

He looked out the window and saw Regina and Emma having an animated discussion. “At it again I see. What’s it about this time?”

“With those two who knows.” Mary Margaret said.

He was watching them through the window as he slowly sipped his coffee. He nudged his brother with his elbow. “So let me ask you a question… your mom and my mom… who is also your mom…” Xander stopped and took a breath. “Are they like… ya know… together?”

Mary Margaret choked on the coffee she happened to be drinking at the moment.

Henry glanced over and looked outside at his mothers who were arguing with each other… again. “Nah.”

“Really?”

“Uh-Huh.” He nodded. “Total denial.”

Mary Margaret looked confused. “What are you boys talking about?”

“He’s talking about our moms being in love with each other but too scared to do anything about it” Henry answered.

“Wh… What?”

Henry turned to Xander. “How’d you figure it out?”

“It wasn’t hard.” He answered. “Once you know the signs.”

“Signs?” Mary Margaret asked really wanting to know. Cause if what her grandson said was true she totally missed it.

“Yeah the signs.” Xander told her. “The longing looks at each other from across the room when they think the other one isn’t looking”

“The awkward silences and the weird looks they give each other every time they touch.” Henry added.

“The eye sex they constantly have when they think no one is watching them.” Xander explained. “Anyway I’ve been through this before. A couple of my best friends had been dancing around each other for years. Although with them it was more like an inch that they need to scratch but never wanted to admit it.”

Mary Margaret was looking out of the window Emma and Regina who were still arguing when she heard Xander. “And from the looks of it those two have it bad.” He slapped his hand on the table. “We gotta do something about this.”

“Boys…” Mary Margaret interrupted. “Assuming that you’re right. You can’t force them to admit something that they’re clearly not ready to. If it really is like you think it is I’m sure they’ll figure it out on their own. Just wait.”

“Wait my ass.” Xander said adamantly and Henry agreed. “I been here like five minutes and the UST around them is already killing me.”

“UST?” She asked.

“Unresolved Sexual Tension.” Henry answered before Xander could. They both looked at him oddly. “I read a lot.” He said simply.

“Okay. Now we got to get those two together if nothing else for my own piece of mind cause I am not going through this again? We need some kind of plan.”

“We can call it ‘Operation Swan Queen’” Henry said proudly.

Xander looked at Mary Margaret who shrugged slightly. “I like it.”


End file.
